


Clear Blue

by Evarace



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evarace/pseuds/Evarace
Summary: There's a story of two twins, one was separated from the other. But that's not true because they weren't separated, they just thought they were gone, even if they're right to their view.Can't blame them for not noticing though.





	Clear Blue

"Can you tell us a story?" Red.

"Yeah, yeah, a story!" Blue.

"Story!" Green.

" _Alright, alright, let me think... Oh, but I think so many stories to tell! Boy, which story do you guys want to hear_?" The three colors of someone that your twin would loved to see.

"Easy! The twins!" Of course.

"That's the best one!" They loved that story.

"It's our favorite!" It is also your favorite.

" _Oh! Then let me tell you the story of two twins._ " You began with a story while sat underneath of sky blue.

* * *

In the far land through the sky and the sea, there were two twins- a boy and a girl. They lost their parents, but the kind old lady and the daring adventurer have decided to be their family. The daring adventurer decided to bring them in his adventures. They were known as the adventurous trios, and many knew them, near and far.

Many years had passed, the boy and the girl had grown just like the daring adventurer, and they found something they loved to do.

The girl loved to take over the sky with her mighty plane as she discovered many islands that had yet found, excited to see more mysteries and treasures, and always tell her brother and the daring adventurer of a new land.

And the boy loved to be the storm of the sea as he cruised with his boat, brave as he is, always taking over the dangers, and found something new at the below of the sea that was impossible to be found from the sky.

They are the bluest of the blue. And the daring adventurer is proud for them.

That is, until the witch came to bring destruction on Duckburg! But fear not! The trio are about strike her down to save the day! The witch is one of the daring adventurer's arch-nemesis. She said that she will destroy him to get what she wanted to be the better one than him, even by means to hurt people, and she used her spells against them, but magic or no magic, with the twins, the daring adventurer easily managed to defeat her and sealed her in his dime.

He gave a lesson to the twins that when they're always be together, they are unstoppable because they're both family, and family will always win against the evil.

And afterwards, the twins are always together, passed through every challenges, always saved the day, and known to be the heroes of Duckburg.

The end.

* * *

" _That's the story of the twins._ " You ended with a sigh, gazed over their looks.

"Cool! I really want to be just like them!" Red.

"Me too!" Blue.

"Me three!" Green.

" _Well, you guys can be like the twins!_ " You knew you wanted your twin to see them.

"Really?!" You chuckled as you gave them each with a head pat.

" _Really! Just always stick together no matter how bad it is because family always beat everything._ " For some reason, it hurted you.

"But what if we fight?" It must be because of your fight with your twin.

" _And the twins too. They sometimes fighting at each other, but in the end, they're always be together because they loved each other._ " You blissfully decided to ignore the pain and put up a smile for them.

"Wow, they're so amazing." Your twin would huff in joy upon hearing his words. A smile of yours turned something genuine.

" _They are. Now you three better go to sleep!_ " You wanted to tell more of adventures of two twins, but you decided it would be other time.

"Aww!" You smiled as they went to their bunk beds before you switched off the lamp.

" _Good night boys!_ " And you left after closing the creaking door. Your back went against the wall, tried to breathe, and yet failed to keep your threatening tears from falling out, silently sniffled while you waddled your way to your room.

_...You were thinking something, but the noises disappeared before comprehending it. A thought was lost, but you don't care..._

" _And I'm sorry that I lied..._ " That's the last thing before letting the shadows took over.

* * *

It feels forever since the last attack, but I finally gain my consciousness and open my eyes to see everyone celebrates their victory against the enemy, who weakly retreated afte the defeat.

I smile in joy and were about to go to certain someone, but I find myself looking over on the person that I've never seen before and certainly didn't expect someone to be here, and no matter the lesson I learned of curiosity kills the cat, I walk over to them as they turn around in surprise.

They look familiar, but I know I never ever met them in my life... I think?

I begin to speak to cut the tension between us.

"I didn't expect there's someone else to be here." Never ever been a social duck, but they don't seem offended.

" **Well, I am here now.** " What did I just hear?

"What?" I repeated while the latter realizes something.

 **"Oh right, I should put this in."** The stranger said while swallowing an object as I am disgusted, especially in front of a kid too.

"What is that?" I said as I am getting over the shock, and the person, again, realizes and looks at me with sheepish look.

" **Sorry about that. Something that I 'borrowed' for awhile.** " Airquotes, huh? Definitely "borrowing". But it is a good thing, or else we'll be talking something else due to miscommunication.

"Uh huh... Well, I guess it's a good thing you borrowed that... thing?" Obviously that this place won't affect our bodies except being clear. Too bad I won't be able to transform something cool.

 **"Yep, even though I don't have anyone to talk with., but I got this just in case, and this is the case."** Don't have anyone to talk with? That is hinting that we're the only ones in this place.

"So, how did you get here?" The mystery gives me an eyebrow raised, and I groaned in embarassment upon realizing of what I just said.

" **Is there anyone else who can bring someone to this place?** " I guess not.

"That was stupid question to ask, huh? So, when?" And also they had that look with longing and familiarity, like they know them, and I think over if there's anything strange during the battle.

I don't remember her saying anything, but certain someone does seemed pissed when seeing her arose and said something I don't understand, but she does looked sadistically pleased on seeing the anger, so is this person somehow connected that anger of hers?

" **Seven** **t** **een years."** How can a person lived in this place full of nothing?! Although I don't think a living soul can die in here, so I supposed it would be better to ask of how to remain sane.

"S-seventeen years?!" Curiosity keeps growing in me.

 **"Seventeen years."** They repeat to confirm my hearing, and I am gonna give a respect for that patience and willpower.

"W-what happened?" The stranger silences before sighs while giving me a sad look with eyes of hopeless.

" **Long story short, I did like what you did.** " My beak tightens of realization on how selfish she was and is, including to laugh at their misery of loss she made, just to be the best of all.

"Protected someone, huh? Who is it?"

* * *

_"I know how you would love to see them, but I destroyed it. In that exact moment, it should've been me. It supposed to be me! I-I'm so sorry. I truly am! I'm sorry..."_

* * *

**"The guardian of triplets. The one who has threads of blue around their neck."**

* * *

_"Donald."_

**"Della."**

* * *

But the ending is not true. The truth is that the boy protected his sister from one of the witch's magic and took the blast before he disappeared to nothingness, drove the girl and the adventurer in despair. The adventurer lost his hope. But the denial sister vowed to do everything what she can to get him back. Yet seventeen years later, she's slowly losing hope.

...

...

...

However they didn't see him alive and well. Can't blame them for that, especially after his sudden welcome in the **Shadow Realm**.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ffff- Okay, I forgot to mention that I am in hiatus, so "Lost Until Found" chapters rarely update because I want to die. Sleeping schedule is messed up a lot. One year as an afternoon student, then now as a morning student. Thanks school.
> 
> I haven't even draw the Chapter 2's cover, arghhhhh!
> 
> But I can't pass up the opportunity to post this AU, based in the episode "Friendship Hates Magic", so here it is. Honestly, this is more depressing because since in the official, Della just disappeared, not knowing if she is dead or alive (but Scrooge thought she died, but I'm pretty sure Donald insisted she's still alive), but in this AU, they saw with their own eyes of how Donald disappeared, so pretty sure they thought he died.
> 
> And oh right, I forgot to mention about two of my dreams from "Lost Until Found". And, no, it's not spoilers of my story, but it would be nice to say it.
> 
> \---
> 
> I dreamt like it's one of real episodes in Ducktales Reboot. It shows Donald successfully landed on the moon with the Spear Of Selene and finally found Della, but because of his bad luck, the ship broke apart. They decided to fix the ship with Della's new alien friends (not Lunaris and Penumbra for no reason) and whenever they're taking a break, they're usually playing with her alien friends with Donald losing everytime.
> 
> One time before the game, Donald lost his crap because he's worried for the children and was having argument with Della and ended up venting each other and apologized real hard (angst boiii) before they go back to their ship with aliens waiting for her to play poker as Donald said he doesn't want to play. Meanwhile, on Earth, the triplets and Webby are worried for them and tried to reach out. Scrooge is busy somewhere important.
> 
> And when they managed to communicate with Donald and Della, they usually share stories while waiting themto come back. They kinda developed their own card game, they usually play "guess what will be Donald's shenanigans on the moon", and when Della answers of what happened to Donald, if one of them guessed right, they'll get their own card each, and when two or more players got five cards in their hands, they can play it, and whoever loses is out.
> 
> Huey and Dewey got five cards while Louie got three and Webby got two. Dewey challenged Huey, and when Dewey and Huey placed their cards down, it seems Dewey lost because the cards are like pokemon - the cards can go super effective or not effective, Huey got all cards that can go super effective on Dewey's, and Dewey fainted because he lost.
> 
> ...
> 
> And the other dream is of Della and Donald finally met each other, and they spent time each other while adventuring with their family, but Della eventually apologize to him for not listening to him and let all her bottled emotions out to Donald. Donald was surprised, but not what you think as he revealed to Della that he is not Donald, it's Penumbra in disguise to warn her about the invasion and about what happened to Donald. She copied Donald's DNA and memories which is why no one suspected.
> 
> Della was shocked and hurt about being the one to caused the invasion, got her brother imprisoned for not closing the ship and revealed her feelings to who she thought she trusted.
> 
> It's afternoon, and they're all on the beach. Della saw flying ship on the distance and called her family. They went to Duckburg to stop their invasion.
> 
> \---
> 
> And that ended. Yeah, silly dreams, but the dream just really made it real.
> 
> So... see you in more than a half months!


End file.
